


Protective team mates are protective

by johanirae



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Fancomic, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Sam Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cap, I gotta ask, are you listening to Bucky because he’s scary or because you are sleeping with him? ‘Cause I gotta know what I need to do for you to start TAKING MY ADVICE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective team mates are protective

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks once again to the lovely immoral-crow for helping me beta :D *HUGS*


End file.
